One Stormy Night
by The Weather Gal
Summary: Chapter 3 Added A boring Friday night has some suprises unfold. JoshDonna
1. Mexican Food, Saving Private Ryan, and L...

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, and not I. I just like writing about them! This is my first fic ever so I'd love to hear what you have to say! Enjoy!  
  
It finally was here, a weekend off from work the President decided to give us after noticing our morale was on the deep end. I was planning on staying home, cleaning my apartment, and going shopping with my roommate Kathy. It was going to be a great weekend, with no Josh to worry about.  
  
Sam was headed off to sail in South Carolina and he had invited Ainsley along for the trip. CJ was going to California for the weekend because her dad was not doing so well. As for the rest of us White House staffers, we were spending our weekend relaxing in the comfort of Washington, D.C. I decided to kick off my splendid weekend with preparing dinner for Kathy and I. Mexican food sounds pretty good right now…  
  
I heard the keys go into the lock and realized that Kathy was home. Our weekend of fun was about to begin with an excellent Mexican meal I had prepared. Everything was just so great right now, not having to worry about work and getting 3 hours of sleep.  
  
When Kathy walked in to the kitchen, she jumped back about 5 feet when she saw me.  
  
"Donna, oh my gosh, you scared the crap out of me! I didn't think you'd be home this early!" Kathy said in between breaths of air.  
  
"Silly, we got to leave early in order to start our weekend off right!" I said.  
  
Kathy smacked her forehead and said, "That's right, I totally forgot it was this weekend!"  
  
"That's okay, look, I prepared dinner for us. It's Mexican!" I said.  
  
Kathy was scanning her head around the room as to observe my cooking abilities. She's hardly ever seen me home in time for dinner and never seen me cook before, so I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to take pictures or something!  
  
"Donna, I'm sorry, but you see, I have a date tonight, we're going out to dinner in an half-hour. I would have told you, but I haven't seen much of you this week as usual…" Kathy told me.  
  
"Oh," I said. "It's okay, I can call up some of my friends for dinner. You're going out on a date, though? Who's it with?"  
  
"Some guy I met in this bar two nights ago. He was totally funny and we hit it off right away. He asked me out to dinner after he bought me three drinks, we got drunk, did some karaoke, and totally embarrassed ourselves in the bar! We decided we would never be able to visit that bar again," Kathy told me as she busted out in rounds of laughter.  
  
"Well, you're not going to be looking gorgeous if you don't start getting ready! Shoo, now!" I said to her.  
  
Kathy headed for the door as she said, "I might call you if I need anything, k?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Now, with Kathy going on her date, I was left with lots of Mexican food and just me to eat it. Maybe I'll call Margaret, yeah! She'll love to come over. So, I grabbed the receiver to the phone, and dialed the number I had imprinted in my brain for memory.  
  
One ring…. Two rings….. as I think One fish, two fish….  
  
"Hello?" the voice said from the telephone.  
  
"Margaret?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Donna, what's up?" she said.  
  
"How do you always know it's me. You're magic, I swear," I told her.  
  
"No, not magic, just the proud owner of caller-id to ward off any dates I'd rather not date twice."  
  
"You wanna come over to eat a nice Mexican meal I prepared for Kathy and me, but she has a date, so are you hungry?" I asked her.  
  
There was a slight pause before she responded, "Actually…"  
  
"You have a date and you didn't tell me?" I quizzed her.  
  
"Well, not exactly, well, kind of, yeah. I have a date, but I don't know if we're going to work so I kept it on the DL," she told me.  
  
"That's okay, I'll eat my Mexican food by myself," I told her.  
  
"Well, you could always call Josh. He could be fed, like with real food, you know?" she said.  
  
"No way, I told my self that this weekend was going to be Josh-free and plus, he's probably doing something with Amy," I said. That was one was to tell her.  
  
"I heard a rumor that they're going to break up very, very, very soon. I heard she wants to marry that Congressman after all," she said to me. This made me kind of happy. Yes, I think it's great Josh is dating and all, but with Amy Gardner? Come on. The woman is crazy! Crazier than me even!  
  
"Yeah, well, that's just a rumor," I told her. Ha, so there Margaret!  
  
Margaret sighed very loudly and said, "But… oh, whatever. Hey, I have to go to get ready. I'll call you to tell you how it went. Bye."  
  
"Bye," I said before slowly hanging up the phone. My weekend was off to a slow and sad start. I decided to grab my plate and start to eat. No need to waste all this food, anyway.  
  
The food ended up being great, even though I ate it all by myself. Kathy left on her date looking ravishing, while I was stuck in my apartment without any date at all. My life was not treating me too well right now. It sucked.  
  
Then, the phone rang when I was just finishing cleaning up and storing the food. I only wondered who was the person on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey Donna," his voice said.  
  
I knew it. He lasted, wait for it, 2 and ½ hours without calling me. Am I to expect more calls in the night? I can only hope not…  
  
"Hello Josh. What could you possibly want?" I said in my monotone voice.  
  
"What? I can't call my nice friend Donna to say hi? Is that now a crime in this country, because I swear I haven't written that bill yet, and no Republican has done it yet either so…" he rambled on.  
  
"Now, Joshua, seriously. What do you need? I don't think you're drunk yet only because your sarcastic comments still exist."  
  
"Do you like the movie Saving Private Ryan?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, honestly, I don't believe ever seeing it," I told him.  
  
"Well, it's about the D-Day invasion. It's really good."  
  
"What? Are you now selling movies by phone for extra cash?" I ask with my usual sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, no, no. Never fear, Donnatella, because I tried that many years ago and decided it was not the best of ideas." Interesting, I think.  
  
"Then you bring up this movie because?" I say.  
  
"I just got it on DVD. My mom remembered I liked it and she sent it to me," he told me.  
  
This is interesting, I think. "Well, Joshua, make sure to write a Thank You note, considering how nice your mother is."  
  
"Do you want to come over and watch it with me?" he asks. Totally out of nowhere. Should I say yes? Why not… I have nothing else better to do…  
  
"Sure, Josh. When's a good time?"  
  
He doesn't even pause, "Now. It's a really long movie. And I'd like to watch it all tonight."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll be over in about a half hour."  
  
"What? But Donna, that's not fast. That's like slow!" he informs me.  
  
"Well, Joshua, maybe if you paid me better, I'd be able to afford an apartment in a nice neighborhood like yours, not the dump I currently reside in, that is located approximately 20 minutes from your house." I was proud of myself for that one. Best line maybe ever.  
  
"Okay," he says. "But hurry."  
  
"I will, Josh. Bye," I say.  
  
Well, I found this to be very interesting. I was going to Josh's apartment on a Friday night that he could be spending with his girlfriend, but then again, maybe they broke up. Or maybe she's being weird. One could never know with Amy. So, I guess I better be going. I change into some more comfortable pants and a tank top and grab my keys to drive away toward the nice DVD that awaits me.  
  
I finally arrive to Josh's nice apartment, since he can afford to live in Georgetown. I walk to his apartment and proceed to knock on his nicely painted door. The door slowly opens, where I find Josh waiting for me.  
  
"Hey," I say.  
  
"'Bout time. I was going to start without you. Then, I figured you'd ask a lot of questions, so I didn't," he tells me.  
  
"You should have," I say. "Alright, let's get this show on the road then!"  
  
I look around. I hadn't been here except once or twice to grab something for Josh since he was shot. But when he was recovering, I practically lived here. Everything was about the same as it was then. A few new pictures, a knick-knack or two here or there. It was like my second home. We headed over to the couches. I chose the better one first and Josh didn't even put up a fight! It was weird, almost.  
  
"You ready to be faced with the D-Day invasion, Donna," he asks me.  
  
"I guess as ready as I'll ever be!" I respond to his interesting statement.  
  
He pops in the tape and we fast-forward through the previews. The first scene is one of the most interesting I've ever seen in my life. Josh had a weird taste in movies, that's one thing I knew for sure.  
  
The movie seemed to be dragging on for hours. To days. To years. At one point, Josh presses the pause button and I jump back a little.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to watch the rest," he reassures me. I jumped back because I was surprised he would pause it! Way to be the optimist, Joshua.  
  
He stands up, stretches a little, and asks me, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure. Here, I'll come help you," I tell him.  
  
We walked into his kitchen. It was small, but cluttered with one small TV in the one corner. He reached into the fridge and got out the iced tea he had.  
  
"So, Josh…" I say.  
  
He looks up at me with some curiosity, "Yes, Donna?"  
  
"Why aren't you watching this movie with Amy, or let alone doing something with her," I ask the question of death among my friends.  
  
He hesitates a little before looking back up, handing me my cup and responds, "Well, actually. We broke up. Earlier today, actually."  
  
"Oh," I said. What was I supposed to say? "Are you okay, Josh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I will be. She told me I wasn't in love with her. And I guess she was a little right. I mean, what was I thinking?" he tells me.  
  
He looks sad, but then again, he maybe just too confused still. I figured we best be getting back to the movie so he can take Amy off his mind. "Ready, Josh. Let's go save Private Ryan!"  
  
The rest of the movie was nice to watch, but I occasionally looked over at Josh and he didn't seem to be paying attention, just floating into space. I really wanted to know what Amy said to him because it seemed to be tearing him apart. I really hate that woman, you know. Well, the movie finally finished and I stood up to stretch my legs.  
  
"Well, Josh, I must say, you learn something new everyday, and that seemed to fill my portion," I said.  
  
"What? You didn't like it?" he asked.  
  
"Well… it wasn't the greatest…" I stuttered.  
  
"Whatever," he said.  
  
I started for the door when the weirdest thing happened. The power went out. It suddenly became very dark inside Josh's apartment.  
  
"Oh man," he said.  
  
"What? Does this happen frequently?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, it seems to every time I am actually at home. Something's wrong with the electrical wiring in the building," he said.  
  
Then, I tried to move towards the door, but was unsuccessful when I tripped over a table and came crashing down on the floor.  
  
"OWW!" I screamed. My foot was in serious pain. More pain than I'd ever experienced.  
  
"Donna, are you okay? Wait, let me find that flashlight I keep stashed here somewhere," he mumbled.  
  
"OWWWW!" I screamed some more. "Josh, I am in serious pain here. Hurry up."  
  
Finally, two or think maybe twenty minutes later Josh came over to me with a flashlight in hand. I had positioned myself sitting against his wall.  
  
"Here, let me look at it," he said.  
  
"Be careful, it hurts a lot," I say.  
  
He points the flashlight at the foot I had stretched out in pain. He took off my sock, which I found to be an interesting experience, and then pulled back my pants toward my knee.  
  
"WOW! Donna! WOW!" he says in awe.  
  
"What is it Josh? Am I going to die? I'm too young to die!" I scream.  
  
"No, no, no dying here. It's just really swollen and red. I don't think it's broken though," he tells me.  
  
"How do you know? Since when are you Dr. Josh?"  
  
"I took some courses in college on basic medical skills. It was fun," he tells me.  
  
That's great. He went to college like 20 years ago! Whatever.  
  
"How about I try to get you some ice to put on it?" he asks.  
  
"That would be nice," I say.  
  
Josh manages to stumble his way over to his fridge and back to give me some ice in a bag. How kind of him. He gently places it on top of my swollen ankle.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asks.  
  
"I was thinking about going for a jog, how about you?" I say.  
  
"Very funny, Donna. How about we play a game?"  
  
This worried me. Playing a game with Josh could only lead to trouble I believe. Oh well, let's see what could happen.  
  
"Sure… I guess. What kind of game?" I ask.  
  
He pauses for a moment before I learn my fate of, "Truth or dare."  
  
"Josh, could you get any lamer? Come on, I played that like in 8th grade!" I say.  
  
"Come on, Donna, it'll be fun!"  
  
I am reluctant in playing the game, but seeing my current condition, why not? " I guess so, Josh."  
  
"Alright, I'll start. Truth or dare, Donna?"  
  
"Well, considering I really can't do any dares, I'll take truth," I say. Smart move Donna, playing the sympathy card.  
  
"Alright, sure, hmm…." He says. "If you could marry anybody you wanted right now, who would it be?"  
  
What kind of question is that? Luckily, he turned off the flashlight and couldn't see my horror-stricken expression on my face. Let's see… David Hasselhoff is very cute… but seriously? I knew the real answer in my heart, but I never could tell him. He'd probably fire me. But then again… I'll say… Brad Pitt, always a good choice.  
  
"I guess, I don't know… Brad Pitt's pretty cute," I say.  
  
"No, it can't be a celebrity. Someone you know," he tells me.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Is he seriously crazy? Because I think he must have fallen on his head or something. What should I say? Sam? No… that's just wrong, and he'd know I was kidding. Well, Donna, it's now or never.  
  
"Well.. I don't know…" I stuttered. Good idea. Suddenly I didn't want to be playing this game any more.  
  
"Well, I don't know is not an answer Donna. Come on, there has to be someone?" he says.  
  
I didn't know what to do… "Well…" I say, and then I barely manage to peep out, "you."  
  
He must have heard me because he didn't say anything for a while. He just sat there. Then, he did the unimaginable. He kissed me. He leaned over and kissed me right on his apartment floor in the dark. Then, he took the kiss even further. It was all my dreams come true. Finally, after what it seemed to be only a few seconds of Joshua bliss, he pulled away.  
  
"Today," he starts. "When, Amy broke up with me, she said I was in love with some one else, she said it was you."  
  
I wanted to cry then. It was so amazing. Then, Josh kissed me again and the lights went on at the same time. He pulled away and said, "Lights back on." He proceeded to kiss me again.  
  
  
  
Did you like? I'm willing to write more… if you don't mind dropping a line or two! 


	2. A Doctor's Visit

Notes: I want to thank the people who reviewed my first story! It was so great! I took all your suggestions and I would be so happy to hear more from you! And as usual, I don't own any of these characters, I just like to have fun with them. Caution: There may be minor spoilers here and there, as you probably saw in Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
One Stormy Night… Chapter 2  
  
After an amazing only two minutes of Joshua-kissing, he pulled away from me and looked at me funny. What was he thinking? But then, my foot decided to ruin my perfectly good moment.  
  
"OWWW!" I screamed. My foot hurt horribly compared to it did before. Josh pulled back and looked at me, then looked down at my foot as I crutched it tightly.  
  
"What? Does your foot hurt or something?" Ah… trying to be the funny guy in the situation, I see Josh. Well, I guess I'll have to give you a piece of your own medicine.  
  
"No, as a matter of speaking, I am much pain right now and could use some good drugs, if you know what I mean." HA! Got you there, Joshua! But, seriously, shouldn't I get this thing looked at by a real doctor, because it sure was hurting like it.  
  
"Let's go," he says to me. What?  
  
"Wait, Josh? Where? What?" Now, I just was very confused. This had ruined our perfectly wonderful moment we had going. I hate you foot. I am going to have the doctor chop you off so I don't have to think about you being mean. Then again… I might want my foot.  
  
"I'm taking you to the doctor. If it still hurts it probably might be sprained or something, here's your coat, let's go," he hands me my coat and grabs my arm to help lift me up. Well, at least he was being considerate. Maybe he wasn't trying to avoid talking about our "moment" after all. Maybe he was seriously worried about me.  
  
"Alright, help me up, I'm kinda in pain here, as you can tell."  
  
We got down to his car, since mine was kind of small and he refused to drive it. It was an interesting trip down the stairs, though. At one point though, he scooped me up into his arms (or tried to, but failed the first time) and carried me down the rest. We got into the car and started our way to the hospital, considering it probably was the only place still open this time of night. I was scared to have Josh go into the hospital, though. I was worried he would get freaked out or something.  
  
We got to the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled me inside. He saw a nurse and explained to her my condition and she brought us to a small waiting area and gave us some forms to fill out. She handed them to Josh and I quickly snatched them out of his hands.  
  
"What, Donna? I can't help you fill out your forms? You did it all the time for me!" he said.  
  
"Now, Josh, unlike you, I can successfully fill out your form without asking 5 billion questions on your family history." Joshua… I think he was honestly trying to hard. I seriously think he was, though! But, I give him credit. So, I let him fill it out for me and answered all of his 5 billion questions he had. Now, I had a few questions too, but when should I ask him?  
  
We waited in the waiting area for it seemed years, but it really was only 20 minutes. We skimmed the wonderful reading material provided by the hospital, but got stuck reading "Parenting". And, then I caught Josh doing the funniest thing ever.  
  
"Josh, are you reading those children's books?" I say.  
  
He looks up at me funny at first, then says, "Well, yeah. They're kinda more exciting than "Healthy Living."  
  
Then a woman came into the room and said, "Miss. Moss? We're ready to look at you now."  
  
"Bout time," I whispered.  
  
"Oh, Donna, do you want me to come?" he asks.  
  
"Josh," then thought he probably doesn't exactly like being alone in hospitals, "Of course you can come back. You can be my support."  
  
That caused him to wrinkle a little smile across his face. I swear the man is a big teddy bear in a black bear's costume. He could be so sweet sometimes. Like tonight. I think he's honestly avoiding the subject, thought. He seems like it.  
  
The lady leads us to one of the rooms and brings us inside. I sit on the table and Josh sits in the chair.  
  
"It's going to be a few minutes, I'm afraid. We're short on people tonight, I'm sorry," the nice nurse tells us. "If you need anything, just peek outside and ask for someone, okay?"  
  
She leaves and we settle into a, frankly, a scary silence for the two of us. We both end up staring down at our feet as we realize it is 1 a.m.  
  
"Hey, Donna," he starts.  
  
"Yeah," I say. This could be interesting. If anything, I thought it would be me to initiate any conversation between us. Then again, he must have something big on his mind.  
  
"You, know, when we were back at my apartment."  
  
What was the man thinking? "Yeah, when we, like, kissed?" I barely could get the last word out, though.  
  
He looked up at me, "Yeah, I was kind of wondering, I mean, you're not going to press sexual harassment charges at all? Or are you?"  
  
I wanted to burst out laughing, but I think I would freak him out too much. "Of course not Josh."  
  
"Ooh, that's good. Because, Donna, what I did, I mean, I meant it."  
  
Wow. What was I to say to that? Well, I really did have much of a chance, because at that moment, the Doctor decided to walk in. 


	3. A Trip Home

Author's Note: Yes, I have taken forever to write the next chapter for this story, but I want to thank the e-mails I got and the reviews because I have decided to write on! I hope you enjoy it, and the usual blah blah, I don't own any of these characters, the holy master of writing does, Aaron Sorkin. Please read and review! I love to hear what you have to say! I'll probably finish this story up for now, but if you would like, I could probably do a sequel or something! Thanks!  
  
  
  
The doctor fixed me right up and Josh and I hadn't gotten back to the subject since the doctor walked in. Our relationship… if personal at all, was starting off on a rocky start. But, Josh did say he did mean it. He's so sweet sometimes.  
  
We headed our with me in an ankle wrap and crutches for a day or two and we started for his car.  
  
"You okay, Donna?" he asks.  
  
Seriously Josh, do I need to answer that question? I swear…  
  
"Well, besides the fact I have to wobble around the office for two days and be made fun at for running into a coffee table, I'd have to say I'm okay," I say.  
  
"Yeah. Good point," he replies. We proceed to find his car and he helps me in.  
  
We settle into an uncomfortable silence again in the car. This is just great. Should I say anything? Well, it's going to have to happen some time…  
  
"Hey, Josh," I start.  
  
He kind of swerves the car, looks over at me and says, "Uh, yeah?"  
  
I think he was just as on edge as I. Go figure. "So, about you know…"  
  
We reach his house, he puts the car in park, and does the most wonderful thing ever. He is kissing me, again. It's kind of difficult in a car and if a member of the press would just happen to walk by it would kind of be bad, but it's the best kissing out there.  
  
Finally, he pulls away, and says, "Donna, I've always had feelings for you, I've just been too afraid to tell you them. Afraid of rejection, so that's why I dated Amy. As a distraction, and I guess it didn't work pretty good."  
  
I was starting to tear up. Go figure. "Joshua, I have always liked you too."  
  
"You want to go up and get some ice on your foot and we can snuggle on a couch and watch a movie?" he suggests.  
  
"Of course," I say.  
  
Well, he helped me out of the car and gave me a small peck on the cheek as I finally got stable. The romantic side of Joshua Lyman was truly something, let me tell you.  
  
He helped me to the good couch and got me some water and a blanket. He grabbed one his few movies he actually had owned and we ended up watching the "Coneheads". He claims it's one of his favorites… good to know, good to know.  
  
"Hey, Josh, come sit down," I wave him over to the couch and sit up. I let him sit down and then proceed to lay my head back down on his lap.  
  
"Uh, Donna?"  
  
"Yeah, Josh?" I say to the cutie I see above.  
  
"Shouldn't we be like you know, like telling CJ, or like taking this a little bit slower, or something?" he says while stumbling across each letter.  
  
"Nah, we've been taking it too slow for the past 3 years. I think people knew it was coming anyway," I reply.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
He hadn't heard? "Josh, didn't you hear? There was some office pool going on for when we'd get together. I guess some of the assistants started it and Sam heard so he wanted in…"  
  
"SAM?"  
  
"How about we watch the movie… we can talk plenty about this later," I say, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We settled down in the couch and started to watch the movie. He started to slowly stroke my hair and it was all I could ask for. 


End file.
